Hidden Heros
by Demon is dead
Summary: Everyon needs a hero. They don't have to be famous or wear a mask, like Mikey from TMNT. They just need be there for the person. Can Shark be Heart's hero or Heart be Shark's hero?


**Disclaimer: Kazo or me don't own Sonic or his friends, just Ocs. Heart part is going be written by me as Shark's parts is written by Kazo.**

**(Shark P.O.V)**

Shark sighed as he watched the sun rise over the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, but his thoughts were elsewhere. It was the anniversary of his parents' death, and that depressed him. The only reason he fought off the sadness and came was to pay respects. He placed some flowers into the water and watched the tide pull them out to sea. By now, the sun was up and people were coming; it was his cue to leave.

As he rode on his motorcycle towards town, he mentally went down his list of friends. Tails was busy helping Sonic, and Kazo just did… _something_… all night, so he couldn't hang with them. Shark didn't even _know_ where Hanyou was… so the hybrid was the one thing he hated to be: alone.

He pulled up to his favorite spot for food. He ignored the looks he got from the people and Mobians that never had seen him before as he sat in his seat.

"The usual?" a waitress asked. Shark nodded, and the waitress walked off. As he waited for his food, he looked around. Most people didn't meet his gaze… sadly, it was a typical reaction. One fox did manage to capture his attention. As he glanced momentarily at her figure, he was thankful that no one noticed his blush.

Her fur was neon pink. She had two tails, and green eyes. She was wearing a white backless shirt and a blue skirt that went to her ankles. On her back was a heart shaped mark. Apparently, she noticed him looking; she turned, smiled, gave a small wave, and turned back to her plate. Shark chuckled to himself as his food was set beside him. He had a fox fetish or something. One of his best friends was a fox, and now he was crushing on a fox. He tried to take another look at her, but she already left. He sighed. He'd probably never see her again…

As soon as he finished his meal, he walked out of the café and went somewhere, away from the ocean, and away from the city to wait out his loneliness. Sadly, no one called him over, so the next twelve hours were silent torture. However, once the sun started to set, a smile worked its way up his face. He walked towards his house, which lay in the western suburbs, and walked down into his basement. He worked his way around the car chassis he had made and pressed some buttons on a hidden keyboard, revealing a safe. He turned the dial in several directions to reveal a thin compartment an inch or so taller than he. It wasn't much: a solid wall with an impression made in the design of a bulky shark. It was what was _inside_ the impression that was important.

It was like an army suit, but it was black. Also, unlike most body suits, there were several pieces of sturdy yet lightweight armor stitched into it.

Shark looked at the visor of the helmet, seeing his smirk in the reflection of the green, glass-like material. He then pulled out each article of the outfit and began to put it on. After slipping on the suit, he clicked on two dark silver gauntlets, complete with metal studded knuckles. Once he was complete, he looked in his mirror to make sure he was ready. He knew that it had taken some time, which he was glad for. The moon had just cleared the coastal horizon, so it was about seven o'clock.

Very few knew of his hobby, but Shark didn't exist at night. Once he donned the black armor, he was known as NightMan. The name wasn't really his idea, as he wasn't doing it to be famous. Even in his hometown, there were crimes the police couldn't close. Either the witnesses were killed before trial, or any and all clues were eradicated to prevent the police from even knowing. So, he became an unofficial crime fighter for justice. Some called him a vigilante, but that was incorrect. He knew vigilantes. They served what they deemed the best side.

Shark shot out a grappling hook and was rocketed up to the top of a building, where he could use his long-distance jumping to patrol the city from above. This was how he'd do his patrol. He'd carefully look around with only his eyes as he jumped, so he wouldn't have to stop.

"Hey, Night Light." Shark heard the synthesized voice and smirked under his mask. He turned to see the person that greeted him.

The person was definitely a hedgehog. He wore a black skintight suit that had a red X across the chest. His black boots also had a red X on the soles. His sleeves went all the way down to his gloves, which were embellished with red X's on the backs and palms. He wore a mask stylized to look like a skull, and his black cape flowed dramatically in the wind.

"_You're such a ham, Red X_," Shark thought.

"How's business?"

"Not bad, Skull Kid. How about you? Find Majora's Mask yet?"

"You're a riot," Red X responded sarcastically. "Wasn't Mega-man after you the other day?" The two often had such witty exchanges, but they had a mutual respect for each other and often teamed up.

"So, bust any drug lords yet?"

Before Red X could respond, a gunshot from a nearby bank was heard. "Dibs!"

Shark growled as his friendly rival disappeared as if a living hologram. He didn't call it fast enough. He looked over the edge of the building and onto the street below, hoping something would come up.

"Wait a minute…" Shark muttered, seeing three figures running. "Isn't that the fox girl from before?" The light allowed him to see her neon pink fur. What was she doing out? Well, she didn't look like she was up to anything. She just had two knife-wielding guys following her. "Hold up," he muttered, interrupting his thoughts. "That's not a good sign." The two guys grabbed the fox and threw her into an alley. Shark had a pretty good idea of what they were going to do; so he leapt off the building and let gravity do its work. He landed on top of the closest thug, knocking him out instantly.

"W-What the…?" the other muttered. Shark turned to the other, his hidden gaze as hard as gems.

"Feeling lucky?" he growled, his icy voice causing the thug to turn pale. Normally, he'd set his synthesizer to make his voice more intimidating, but with his adrenaline running high, it wouldn't have made a difference this time. The thug ran off into the night, probably scared out of his wits. "Typical. They never pick on a guy in black armor." Seeing as how the guy he landed on was still out cold, he shot out a metal band that wrapped itself around the baddie. He then placed a portable police siren, turning it on so authorities could deal with him. Now that everything was under control, he turned to the fox. "Are you okay miss… um…?"

"Heart," the fox answered with a smile. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," he replied with a hidden blush. "That's what I'm here for." Crap. His resolve to stay cool was breaking. He growled under his breath. "I-I guess I'd better get back to work."

Without another word, he went back up to the rooftops and ran off into the night. This time, he wasn't focusing on anything else. He didn't stop until there was absolute silence. That meant no one was within hearing range as he muttered several curses at himself.

"Real smooth. You should rename yourself 'Ladies' Man'," X's voice rang out sarcastically.

"Shut up, Skull Kid," Shark growled. He couldn't believe he'd nearly slipped because of a girl… he'd have to be more careful. His work was too important for someone to find out his identity. If they did, the paparazzi would hound him constantly. "If I get close to Heart, I can't show myself to her as NightMan. She seems pretty observant. She'll figure it out."

**(Heart P.O.V)**

The mysterious hero annoyed Heart. She wants to hurt them; they could be the one who kill her family during that forest fire yet she didn't mind being saved from him. By the voice she just heard. He sounds cute to her ears.

She walks down the sidewalk to her home, near that café where she saw that cute guy checking her out.

" Heart!" She turns to see a little brown hedgehog with black streaks in his fur. His dark blue eyes lighten up her mood by much.

" Yama." She looks at him. " Shouldn't you be with Mama Tomo?" She asks.

" Mama Tomo send me to get you."

" All right, let's get." She pauses for a second. " Yama get behind me now." She growls.

" All right, I know you're watching us. So come out NOW!"

The mysterious hero jumps down from the building behind Yama and Heart.

She turns quickly and glares into his mask.

" What do you want now?" She demands. She just annoyed once again because he scare little Yama who shaking behind her.

" I was making sure you got home safe." He states.

" You know I can fight off people." She mentions.

" Oh, you're a ninja now?" He teases.

Before he can give a chuckle he left a sharp object around his neck.

" Oh."

" Yeah, I am a train ninja. I was going to beat them up for being the lovely stalkers they are." She places her kunai away.

" Heart, right?" He asks.

" Yeah and yours?"

" Just call me the NightMan."

" NightMan." She said slowly as if she tasted it.

" Mr. NightMan." Yama spoke out softly from the behind of Heart.

The NightMan looks down at Heart's stepbrother.

" Yes?"

" Thank you for saving my big sister!" He said somewhat cheerful.

" Anytime." He begins to walk off. " Be careful, Heart."

Heart nods and takes Yama hands and heads to a place call Home of The Little Ones.

Heart was an orphan.

**Well, I hope you like this! Review!**


End file.
